Niña Bonita
by MyMi S.L
Summary: Es su primer día en la Academia. Una chica bonita le hace sentir cosas. Cosas que no debería. Pero cómo negar lo que se siente dentro. Cómo ignorar esos lindos cabellos castaños, esos ojos tan únicos, ese aroma y esa sonrisa. Neji/Tenten by MyMi S.L


**Los personajes pertenecen y son obra de Kishimoto-sama.**

**La historia es mía, por completo. ****A quienes adoran el Neji/Tenten este pequeño relato, va dedicado a ustedes.**

* * *

Una maraña de nervios le recorrían todo el cuerpo. Las clases habían comenzado hacía dos días pero no había podido asistir. Estaba en desventaja.

Respiración profunda.

No debía mostrar miedos. Un ninja no demostraba cual era su sentir. Un ninja mantenía una careta de imperturbabilidad, de hermeticidad. Así que si quería dejar huella en la Academia, en Konoha entera, debía controlar sus titubeos infantiles. Se había prometido ser algun día alguien excepcional, un ícono a seguir para otras niñas como Tsunade-sama lo había sido para ella. Apretó los puños y avistó paso a paso la puerta de la Academia.

Mirada determinada.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Un bullicio de voces chillonas recorría todo el salón. Al fondo un grupito de niñas rodeaban a otra de cabellos castaños. Una Niña muy bonita. Todas parecían encantadas con esa pequeña. ¿Por qué rodeaban a una chica que ni siquiera les veía y cuado lo hacía les miraba de forma tan desagradable? A millas se podía notar que la chica no soportaba a sus pequeñas y nuevas compañeras que le atosigaban con preguntas, que Tenten no alcanzaba a escuchar, y le miraban como si fuera un postre delicioso.

Ceja enarcada.

"¡Qué raras!"

Sí, la niña era muy linda, bastante bonita, le parecía algo delgada, hasta cierto punto masculina; aunque tenía una piel perfecta y un cabello envidiable. ¿Pero esa era la razón para tratarla con tanto fanatismo y endiosamiento?

Mueca.

"Bobas"

Esas cosas de la popularidad y la inclinación tonta de ciertas personas hacia la gente supuestamente bonita, le fastidiaban. Le parecía lo más absurdo del mundo. A las personas había que quererlas por lo que eran dentro, no por la apariencia que reflejaban en el exterior. Eso desaparecía con el paso del tiempo, lo otro, los sentimientos, siempre estaban allí.

La chica popular se levantó molesta rompiendo, con poca delicadeza, el círculo de niñas que le cercaba. Vestía pantalones, al igual que ella, su blusa era algo masculina, pero cada quien sus gustos. Pasó junto a ella sin mirarla siquiera. El ligero movimiento de aire que provocó su elegante andar le hizo llegar a Tenten un olor muy articular. Bosque. El bamboleo de sus cabellos, otro. Brisa fresca.

Mirada atontada. Sonrojo.

"Qué linda"

Cejas contrariadas. Ojos como platos. Movimiento frenético de cabeza.

"¡Eeehhh!" "¡Tenten Tonta, es una CHICA!"

El sensei que le correspondía darles la primera clase no aparecía. Kakashi, recordaba que se llamaba. Tenten dirigió su mirada a la banca vacía que correspondía a la chica bonita, no había regresado aún.

El sensei no llegaba. Ni lo haría. Un shinobi joven con una pañoleta envolviendo su cabeza, de nombre Izumo, dijo él, les dio autorización para salir hasta que comenzara la siguiente clase. Aunque la mayoría ya había decidido irse desde hacía un rato.

Tenten dejó el aula. Se encaminó hacia las bancas del diminuto parquecito que circundaba la Academia. Se dirigió hasta la más apartada, alejandose a propósito de todos los demás. El día estaba soleado. Un estampado blanco de nubes esponjosas tenían de trasfondo un cielo inmensamente azul. El frondoso follaje de un encino cubría la banquita, con espacio apenas para dos personas, que había elegido.

Se sentó, respiró profundo estirando los brazos al máximo, como abrazando el aire. Llenado sus pulmones de la vida veraniega que irradiaba el lugar.

- Estás en mi banca.- escuchó decir a una voz serena.

Mirada de reojo. Sonrojo. La niña bonita le hablaba. Tenía una voz determinada, muy grave para ser una chica.

- Estás en mi banca.- repitió.

"Engreída"

- Yo llegué primero.- respondió, volteando.

Ojos como lunas.

Pulmones que se vacían.

- Pero éste es mi lugar

Mueca. Sí, podía ser muy bonita, pero era una altanera.

- Pues no veo que tenga tu nombre.

- Llevó dos días sentandome aquí. Todos saben que esta es MI banca.

Encogimiento de hombros.

- Yo acabo de llegar hoy. ¿Por qué no vas con tu seguidoras?- señaló con la mirada hacia la fuente. Cinco pequeñas cuchicheaban y miraban, sin nada de discresión, en dirección a ellas.- Ellas estarán encantadas de darte un lugar.

- Son tontas, y vacías.

Ligero asentimiento.

- Que conste que tú lo dices.

-¿Tú no pareces muy encantada conmigo?- dijo la de cabellos lacios.

Ceja levantada.

- ¿Debería estarlo? Eres igual que yo. Bueno, eres... una persona bonita, pero nada más.- la otra enarcó la ceja.

- ¿Persona bonita? - musitó. Luego sonrió.

Sonrojo intenso.

Ensordesedores latidos de corazón.

Nueva ausencia de aire.

Confusión mental.

"¡Tonta, es una chica!" "¡Una Chica!"

Puños apretados.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo

- Tenten. - al final decidió sentarse junto a ella.

Soplo de brisa fresca.

- Soy Neji.- miró el cielo.- Hyuuga Neji.

Labios ligeramente abiertos. Turbación y consternación. Sacudida interna.

Había escuchado hablar de Neji Hyuuga. Formaba parte del Clan más renombrado de Konoha. Y era...

Un chico.

¡Un chico!

Ahora entendía todo.

Labios apretados.

Su acompañante seguro pensaría que era más tonta o loca que el resto de fans que lo atosigaban si soltaba las carcajadas que se estaban acumulando en su garganta. Mejor irse.

Tenten se levantó.

- ¿Te vas?- ella asintió.

- Gusto conocerte, Neji.- hizo un amago de sonrisa. El inclinó muy levemente la cabeza. El chico le miró irse.

Las cinco niñas miraban algo incredulas la escena. Neji se había sentado con esa rara de peinado extraño, habían hablado y la tonta le había dejado.

Tenten se encerró en el baño comenzando a reir como posesa. Nunca le había llamado la atención nadie. De pronto esa niña castaña, le había gustado, movido el piso. Le había parecido la chica más atrayente que había conocido.

Y esa niña había resultado ser un chico. Neji.

No sólo era muy lindo, también era inteligente. Algo seco y frío, como un cubito de hielo. Pero su semblante sereno y su honestidad le habían agradado.

Neji Hyuuga.

Sonrojo.

Ojala volvieran a hablar de nuevo.

* * *

**Mymi suspira.**

**Nervios.**

**¡Hola! **

**Este no es mi primer fic; es el segundo pero estoy más que nerviosa que en el primero por ser el primer Neji/Ten que hago. Y es que ellos son mi pareja favorita.**

**Sobre el argumento de la historia concretamente al hacerla pensé en Haku. No sé si recuerden pero era un chico de cabellos largos al que Naruto confundió con una chica, por ser una persona tan bonita. Creo que a Neji se le pudo aplicar también.**

**Y si Naruto se confundió por que Tenten no habría de hacerlo. Aunque la pobre lo pasó mal al sentir cositas por esa chica bonita. ^^**

**Espero haya gustado, gracias por leer. Y tengan piedad. ó_ò**


End file.
